Una luz en la oscuridad
by DarkOrderSol
Summary: Esta vez el mundo de Alan Wake se mezcla con diferentes universos. Fate stay night, Guilty Gear,Tsukihime y Resident Evil. Apariciones estelares de muchos otros conocidos. Bienvenidos al universo animelseworld.


**ADVERTENCIA: **Los personajes, nombres y eventos que aparecerán en mis fics serán tomados al azar y usados y extraídos de sus historias originales, son y serán sujetos a cambios drásticos o inclusive de personalidad, los héroes serán villanos, o incluso los villanos héroes, el fin de mis historias es entretener y crear algo completamente distinto espero sean de su agrado.

_**"En Otros Mundos, se saca a los héroes de sus localizaciones habituales y se colocan en épocas y lugares extraños, algunos que han existido, y otros que no pueden, podrían o deberían existir."-Dc Cómics**_

De regreso al mundo animelseworld una nueva historia comienza su curso. Arturia Pendragon o Saber como es conocida en la novela visual y anime de Fate Stay night regresa a la carga como protagonista. Esta vez cambia de roles con el héroe y escritor de novelas de misterio Alan Wake. Una historia llena de acción, suspenso y donde otros personajes de diferentes animes y videojuegos harán acto de presencia. Bien venidos sean todos a este universo de locura.

**Una luz en la Oscuridad**

"_Guerreros, portadores de la antorcha, rediman nuestros sueños; enciendan la luz esta noche contra los entes de la oscuridad"_

Un viento frío recorrió el recinto, moviendo la espesura del pasto y las ramas y hojas de los árboles alrededor. Dos ases de luces de lámparas de batería tomaban forma a lo lejos, mostrando dos solitarias siluetas que cubrían sus espaldas de cualquier ataque avanzaban en torno a la granja con precaución y rapidez. Un cabello rubio ondulante ante la brisa del viento, unos tenaces ojos verde esmeralda, conjunto a unas botas oscuras hasta mitad del tobillo, jeans entallados en tono azul grisáceo, jersey negro de cuello alto cubierta por una gabardina del mismo color, hacían resaltar la belleza de la valiente escritora Arturia Pendragon que llevaba consigo un pesado revolver apuntando con la linterna a cada movimiento extraño entre los rincones, junto a su compañero Sol Badguy un joven quien con un cabello largo y desgarbado sujeto con una bandada en su frente y vistiendo tan solo unos tenis y un chándal deportivo en tonalidades rojas, blancas y negras cargaba consigo un fusil de cacería encontrado en unas de las tantas cabañas en las cercanías, seguía a la avezada novelista, atrapado en medio de aquella batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad, separado de su esposa tras un accidente que los hizo perder la pista del grupo emergieron de entre la noche apresurándose hacia la granja para recuperar las paginas del manuscrito y así descubrir y dar fin al misterio que daba origen a la presencia oscura que se había desatado en Bright Falls, devorando todo a su paso, consumiendo y poseyendo a docenas de personas, devolviéndolas en seres corruptos y violentos.

-Sol, estamos cerca debemos apresurarnos, espero el alguacil Josh y Akiha estén bien- dijo Arturia dando un vistazo a su alrededor, ante el silencio que cubría la gran porción de tierra.

Un tractor abandonado y oxidado, un viejo remolque aparcado a un lado de unas gradas, unos tétricos espantapájaros instalados en medio y alrededor del lugar como espectadores mudos ante la batalla que estaba por suscitarse.

La espesa noche cubría por completo la granja de los Anderson. La luz de la luna y las estrellas se asomaban entre los huecos de las nubes negras iluminando el tortuoso sendero que conducía hasta un lúgubre escenario donde la figura artificial de una enorme creatura mitológica descansaba sobre el techo, adornado con pequeños reflectores sostenía entre sus garras la leyenda de "Old gods of Asgard" esperando el regreso de aquellos que alguna vez dieron vida a ese portal del rock and roll. Rodeado de cohetes y fuegos artificiales calados y colocados en lugares estratégicos para dar lugar al mas grande concierto de esas tierras. Lejos al decorado Sol diviso en una de las gradas un pedazo del manuscrito.

-Arturia, por aquí, veo otra parte del manuscrito- refirió Sol palpándole el hombro indicándole con la luz de su linterna directo al trazo de papel escrito, que yacía abandonado en el lugar. Ambos avanzaron hasta las gradas.

Tomando la pieza, Arturia lo leía detenidamente, atando cabos sueltos, enlazando la historia, dándole forma, si quería recuperar a su hermana debía encontrar una forma más concisa de terminar con aquella pesadilla. Sumergida en la lectura, Arturia alumbraba la pagina con la linterna, siguiendo con sumo cuidado cada palabra y frase plasmada en aquel trozo de papel. Sol por su parte daba vistazos a todos lados con la luz de su candil esperando y resguardando a su compañera en caso de cualquier aparición.

Repentinamente y como si un gigante atravesara con furia el bosque el impacto, estruendo y caída de un grupo de árboles en lejanía asustaron a Sol e interrumpieron la lectura de la escritora que de inmediato centraron su vista sobre todo el terreno. Un raro sonido en aquella atmosfera, con si fuera el ulular de una criatura del inframundo, una extraña neblina parecía cubrirlo todo como una cortina de humo siendo arrastrada por un poderoso viento, pronto una entorno cambiante tomaría lugar, el aire se torno espeso, ambos sintieron un nudo frío en el estomago, ante la pesadez del ambiente, sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir, la oscuridad traía consigo a una legión completa de poseídos que en un parpadeo surgían de entre las sombras de la noche, soldados fantasmas, entes demoniacos dominados por la presencia maligna que buscaban a toda costa frenar su avance.

-Estamos rodeados!- advirtió Sol aluzando y centrando el fusil a todos los flancos al ver aquel ejercito oscuro que se conformaba por personas comunes y corrientes, guardabosques, policías del condado, agentes del FBI, trabajadores, mineros, pescadores, leñadores y obreros.

Avanzando contra ellos dispuestos a arrastrarlos al borde del abismo los poseídos, alzaban con tono violento sus armas, hachas, bates con clavos, mazos, y demás instrumentos y herramientas. Como pudieron Arturia y Sol eludieron los primeros ataques y subieron a lo alto de las gradas potenciando el as de luz de sus linternas enfocaron contra los diabólicos entes. La ondas de malevolencia se dispersaban los disparos pronto se dejaron escuchar resonando con fuerza en el silencio de la noche.

Por un instante la esperanza de salir con vida se esfumaron. Los entes los rodeaban. La luz de la linternas reflejaron la oscuridad en algunos de ellos dejándolos vulnerables, unos cuantos disparos los regresaron de vuelta al averno de donde habían surgido, sin embargo a cada uno que caía, dos mas parecían tomar su lugar.

-Parece que hasta aquí llegamos….- dijo Sol desesperado y golpeando la linterna al ver que la energía de las pilas comenzaba a agotarse.

Arturia frunció el entrecejo, apretando los dientes, un hilo de sudor frío recorría su sien. No podía rendirse. Debía salvar a su hermana fuese como fuese, debía derrotar a la presencia oscura antes que tomara el control de todo lo que conocía.

-No podemos rendirnos Sol, mi hermana, tu esposa, este pueblo….debo terminar el manuscrito de lo contrario, la oscuridad lo consumirá todo!- grito Arturia arremetiendo con mas fiereza contra los poseídos.

Sol miro por un instante a la joven rubia. Tomando y renovándose de valor, centro de nuevo su vista sobre las creaturas bañadas en ondas fantasmales. Hurgando con prontitud entre los bolsillos del pantalón de su chándal saco la ultima bengala que había encontrado en una caja de suministros oculta en el bosque. Encendiéndola y tomando con fueraza el fusil Sol dio un gran salto desde la estrada cayendo en medio de una horda de poseídos que retrocedieron ante el destello rojizo.

-Nuestra ultima oportunidad, Arturia por aquí!- indico en un grito Sol manteniendo en alto la luz de la bengala que mantenía a raya a los poseídos que se cubrían los rostros tratando de ver entre el incandescente brillo.

La escritora no dudo un instante, dando un salto a la par de su compañero cayo de una rodilla en suelo, absorbiendo el golpe de la altura. Ambos corrieron a toda prisa, abriendo camino entre los entes aluzando con sus linternas y disparando. Tratarían de llegar hasta la cabaña que estaba en medio de la granja. Si corrían con suerte y la caja de fusibles no estaba dañada, podrían salvarse encendiendo todas las luces.

El camino parecía eterno, el trayecto parecía agrandarse kilómetros, estando cerca del escenario la bengala comenzaba a agotarse. Sol dio un gran trago de saliva al ver que la luminosidad se opacaba. Pronto los poseídos se reagruparon y comenzaron a perseguirlos, lanzando desde lejos objetos pesados y punzo cortantes.

Arturia y Sol evadían de milagro los proyectiles que zumbaban como moscas en sobre sus cabezas al tiempo que todo ocurría con una cinemática en cámara lenta. En medio de la veloz carrera y la lluvia de objetos un certero cuchillo dio de lleno en la pantorrilla de Sol haciéndolo caer dolor y de cara contra el suelo soltando el fusil y la bengala que se apago por completo al tocar la tierra. En medio del humo que despedía los restos carbónicos de aquella antorcha, Arturia se freno en seco dando marcha atrás para defender y socorrer a su compañero.

-Sol levántate, podemos lograrlo!- le dijo Arturia apresurándose y tomándolo del brazo derecho para hacer que se levantara.

Aquel hombre le negó con la cabeza y le tiro un manotazo para que lo soltara. Arturia lo miro sorprendida.

-Vete ya, no pierdas tiempo, los detendré lo mas que pueda…..solo dile a Akiha…que lo siento….- le contesto Sol tomando su arma que estaba en el suelo y volteándose contra los seres, apuntando con la poca luz de su linterna y disparando.

Arturia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquel hombre pese a tener a un ser querido esperando su regreso sano y salvo, arriesgaría su vida para que ella continuara su viaje para destruir a la presencia oscura.

-No, no pienso dejarte atrás!- respondió desenfundado el revolver y apuntando una vez mas contra los oscuros demonios.

Protegiendo su posición ambos luchaban si cuartel. Uno a uno los poseídos caían. Disparos certeros. Los casquillos caían dejando en el aire el olor a pólvora. Las sombras cobraban vida, la noche los devoraría. Los engendros de la oscuridad los llevarían a lo más recóndito del infierno.

En medio de la batalla. Una sombra surco en medio del escenario tras de ellos. El sonido de un clic en el aire. Una granada de iluminación cayo cerca de los poseídos detonando y cubriéndolos con una esfera de luz. Avistando la granada Arturia y Sol se cubrieron los ojos. La enceguecedora luz alumbro por completo y por unos instantes parte del terreno haciendo desaparecer a más de una docena de entes. Y así una descarga de energía emergió de los ojos de la figura material en el escenario, un par de ojos rojos mostraron su fulgor, escupiendo chispas artificiales que simulaban fuego del hocico la gran bestia cobraba vida. Los reflectores se encendieron. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar. El cartel de "Old god of Asgard" se encendió como nunca.

En medio de aquel espectáculo, dos figuras dejaron escapar su semblante, una de ellas salto desde lo alto de la plataforma del escenario acompañado de las luces de los reflectores que bañaban con su luz al azar en todo el entorno. Una brillante placa, conjunta al uniforme distintivo de la guardia del pueblo Bright Falls, el alguacil Josh Stone, cortaba cartuchos de su escopeta chimaza disparando y abatiendo a tres de los poseídos, y en la plataforma Akiha Tohno, otra joven mujer quien vestía un sweater negro de cuello alto, falda roja acompañada de unas botas oscuras desplegaba su largo cabello negro contra el viento, mientras sus determinados y profundos ojos azules se agudizaban al disparar con un lanza bengalas contra los diabólicos seres a lo lejos evitando que se acercaran.

-Pero que rayos?- dijo Arturia soltando una leve sonrisa y cubriéndose un poco la cara ante las luces multicolor de los fuegos artificiales y sorprendida ante la espectacular entrada del alguacil y Akiha.

Sol por igual no pudo dejar escapar una enorme sonrisa al ver a su esposa que permanecía en lo alto iluminada por los reflectores figurando un ángel guardián.

-Esa es mi chica….- suspiro Sol aliviado y maravillado al verla que estaba con bien.

En un instante Josh barrio con aquellas presencias, apresurándose para apoyar a sus compañeros. Tomando el brazo de Sol lo paso alrededor de su cuello para asistirlo.

-Pronto, son demasiados, suban al escenario, los combatiremos desde allí, Akiha encendió los reflectores y los cohetes, tenemos suficientes suministros para darles batalla- declaro Josh apresurándolos a las escaleras que subían a la parte central del escenario.

Akiha se movió con prontitud a lado de su esposo, quien lucia herido en su pantorrilla.

-Sol, estas bien?- pregunto Akiha desesperada al ver la herida cortante que manchaba ligeramente de sangre su pantalón.

Con una amable sonrisa palpo la mejilla de Akiha.

-Hey, hey tranquila, no es nada, estoy bien puedo caminar, ahora lo que nos debe preocupar es sobrevivir, de acuerdo?- contesto Sol soportando el dolor y sosteniéndose en pie.

-Eres un necio…- le dijo Akiha abrazándolo.

-Bien celebraremos este reencuentro mas tarde, prepárense ya vienen, haremos todo lo que podamos para mantenerlos a raya!- ordeno Josh observando a lo lejos como la presencia oscura tomaba fuerza otra vez abriendo las puertas del inframundo dejando escapar a sus fieras.

-Adelante- dijeron Arturia, Sol y Akiha, al unísono.

-Hasta el final- dijo Josh recargando su escopeta.

**(Musica de escenario Alan Wake Soundtrack: Children of the Elder God)**

Y como forajidos en el oeste los cuatro héroes tomaron armas y se prepararon para la batalla. Mientras los seres del inframundo avanzaban manipulados por la mano de la presencia oscura, un estallido en el tablero de control acelero el movimiento de los reflectores y agudizaba las luces, las bocinas y altavoces se encendieron, al ritmo de rock and roll, una pieza maestra comenzaba a resonar.

Los estallidos de los fuegos pirotécnicos proseguían, fuentes de luz multicolor luchaban contra la niebla maligna que caía como un manto sobre la enorme granja, sin embargo no eran lo suficiente para frenar a los poseídos. La marea de engendros tomaron formación a lo lejos mientras descendían amenazantes, la primera oleada estaba al pie del cañón. La batalla épica de la luz contra la oscuridad estaba por desencadenarse.

Sosteniendo el ritmo el alguacil se aventuro a bajar del escenario, protegiéndose con una bengala encendida y enfrentando solo a los más grandes del grupo que se conformaban por robustos y gigantes leñadores que no dudaron en atacar con sus potentes embestidas y brutales golpes con sus hachas.

En el escenario Akiha y Sol permanecían juntos pero en constante movimiento evitando los ataques de aquellos seres, alumbrando con las linternas a los mas rápidos de la horda enfocándolos y volviéndolos vulnerables contra la luz y las balas. Un justo disparo con el lanza bengalas, hizo desaparecer a cinco poseídos mientras los demás perdían su escudo de tinieblas que los protegían de los disparos. Arturia aprovecho el momento al tiempo que los remataba con su revolver.

Rápidas recargas. Las luces iluminaban el lugar, el olor de la pólvora. El humo de las bengalas y estallidos de los cohetes. La lucha incansable proseguía. Mientras la entidad oscura gritaba en odio y locura al ver aquellos valientes defenderse, lanzando su abismal acometida con su ejército de las tinieblas.

Pronto una luz en el horizonte. La entrada del amanecer estaba cerca. Debían seguir luchando hasta la salida del sol.

Sin esperarlo las luces principales se apagaron la caja de energía comenzaba a fallar, mientras los cohetes seguían explotando.

-Oh, no, no, no, las luces!- grito Arturia moviéndose rápidamente hacia el panel de control de los reflectores para ver que ocurría.

Mientras tanto Akiha y Sol resguardaban el acceso del panel para protegerla.

-Akiha, Sol tratare de encender de nuevo los reflectores no permitan que se acerquen!- ordeno Arturia revisando con velocidad los cables de los controles.

Soltando una granada de iluminación cerca de ellos, Sol derribo a unos cuantos que se acercaban peligrosamente.

-Todo bajo control Arturia, esta fiesta apenas comienza!- contesto Sol disparando contra los engendros.

La pareja de recién casados actuaban en perfecta sincronía, encendiendo las bengalas, para cubrirse, uno disparaba el otro cargaba cartuchos. Los pocos que lograban acercarse caían como moscas.

-Estas han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, crees que el próximo año podamos repetir algo así?- pregunto Akiha pateando a un poseído en la cara que trataba de subir por el borde el escenario y disparando una bengala para ganar terreno y recargar.

Sol sonrío casi tirandose una carcajada ante la pregunta de su esposa.

-Lo dudo mucho, cariño, puede que sean las ultimas!- contesto Sol centrando la mirilla del rifle pegando justo en la cabeza de un poseído.

-Entonces disfrutemos lo que resta de ellas, Rock and Roll!- grito Akiha emocionada al instante que disparaba una bengala mas para encender el terreno y ver a lo lejos.

Sol la miro con cariño y se regreso a la batalla, el gesto de su esposa lo animaba aun mas y lo fortalecía para protegerla hasta el final.

Las luces del teatro regresaron, Arturia había logrado conectar la corriente de energía. Los reflectores volvieron a alumbrar el escenario.

-Las luces están de vuelta, manténganse cerca de ellas, no cedan terreno!- ordeno Arturia sumándose al combate.

El trío permanecía en el set mientras la legión de seres oscuros tomaba fuerza.

El rugido de una motosierra. Un fuerte leñador ataco al alguacil, descargando la pesada maquinaria. Una hábil evasión por parte del guardián de la ley quien sostuvo el ataque con el armazón de su escopeta mientras las cuchillas sacaban chispas ante el forcejeo.

-Alguacil!- grito Akiha centrando el lanza bengalas y disparando justamente a las piernas del atacante, haciendo que perdiera la protección de la fuerza oscura y retrocediera ante la luminosidad.

Josh aprovecho la distracción, una fuerte patada frontal empujo a su adversario contra el suelo, al tiempo de dispararle con la escopeta. El poseído se desvaneció. El alguacil volteo hacia su compañera asintiendo.

-Buen disparo, gracias por la ayuda!- dijo Josh subiendo sobre el escenario para tomar ventaja sobre los poseídos.

El despuntar del alba. El iniciar de un nuevo día. Los primeros ases de luz desbordaron entre las montañas. Al momento que la canción de Children of the elder God llegaba a su final acompañados de una ultima, única y poderosa explosión que hizo que los fuegos artificiales destellaran con furia, destruyendo a todos los poseídos a la redonda.

-Oh diablos!- dijo Sol cubriéndose la cara ante las luces.

-Si, eso fue sorprendente!- grito Akiha alzando sus manos en seña de victoria.

-Bright Falls…..la cuna perdida del rock and roll…- dijo Arturia suspirando y feliz al sobrevivir a la cruenta oleada de aquellos fantasmas.

-Creo que después de esto no podré volver dormir bien otra vez- replico el alguacil dejando escapar un cúmulo de aire atrapado en sus pulmones y descansando después de aquel duro enfrentamiento.

Poco a poco el sol fue mostrando su cara a través de las lejanas puntas de las montañas y encima de las arboledas. Los cuatro héroes permanecían en silencio observando el amanecer. Esa noche una pequeña batalla contra la oscuridad había sido ganada y la aventura en Bright Falls apenas daba comienzo.

* * *

><p>Por lo pronto aquí termina este one shot. Espero sea de su agrado, habrá mas locuras inter dimensionales y encuentros poco comunes. En el universo animelseworld cualquier aventura rara puede dar paso a una nueva historia.<p> 


End file.
